Zora Nélina Jedusor Petrova
by Julia pierce
Summary: On ne choisit pas sa famille, mais on choisit qui nous souhaitons être. La question est la suivante : quels sacrifices êtes vous prêts à faire pour le devenir ?


Bonjour aux personnes qui souhaitent lire cette fanfiction.

Avant tous, j'aimerais ajouter quelques petits mots :

J'écris par simple plaisir, j'aime le fait qu'Harry Potter soit toujours présent.

J'ai conscience de mes difficultés en orthographes et en grammaires, mais j'aimerais que vous puissiez passer au dessus de cela. Si ce n'est pas le cas, personne ne vous forces à lire cette histoire alors je vous demande de garder vos commentaires déplacer et qui peuvent être blessant pour vous. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes tous séparer par un écran, les choses peuvent vite être très mal interprété.

Cette histoire est longue, et je n'ai toujours pas écrit la fin, mais j'ai tout de même de la réserve.

Merci de votre attention et ne perdez surtout pas de vue le but d'une fanfiction.

J'aimerais vraiment remercier l'auteur J.K Rowling pour ce merveilleux univers qui ma permit de m'échapper de la réalité pendant de précieuses heures.

Chapitre 1 : le fond est devenu le fondement solide sur lequel je reconstituerais ma vie

Depuis 10 siècles maintenant, des personnes aux pouvoirs surnaturels existent. On les appelle des sorciers ou sorcières. Ces personnes possèdent à leur naissance un pouvoir. Ce pouvoir leur permet de faire léviter des objets, transformer des personnes, faire des potions qui permettent mille merveilles et bien plus encore.

Une baguette est nécessaire pour pouvoir exercer cet art. Mais comme souvent, quand il est question de pouvoir, les choses tournent en général mal. Pour éviter l'apocalypse dans la monde sorcier, le ministère à choisi de restreindre la magie, et d'interdire 3 sort en particuliers. Les sortilèges impardonnables, il y en a trois: le Doloris, un sort qui nous fait subir les pires douleurs mentales, l'Impérium, celui-ci permet de totalement contrôler une personne, de la manipuler contre son gré et n'est pas détectable à l'œil nu. Le dernier sort est le sortilège de la mort, qui comme son nom l'indique enlève ce qui est de plus précieux, la vie.

Si vous utilisez ces sorts vous pourriez fortement aller à Azkaban, la prison pour les sorciers ayant commis un délit grave. Il y a eu beaucoup de criminel sorcier au cours des siècles mais un seul a réussis à semer le chaos. Il infligé la douleur et la tristesse comme n'importe qui d'autre, comme si c'était tous à fait normal.

Cet homme à commencé à passer du côté de la magie noir pendant ses études dans une école de sorcellerie. Poudlard a été fondée il y a plus de mille ans par les quatre plus grand sorciers et sorcières de l'époque. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, hors de la vue des Moldus, car en ce temps-à, les gens du peuple avaient peur de la magie et les sorciers subissaient de terribles persécutions. Poudlard est un large château de sept étages supporté par la magie, avec de nombreuses tours ainsi que de très profonds donjons.

Les nouveaux élèves sont répartis dans quatre maisons lors de la cérémonie de la Répartition. C'est le choixpeau magique qui décide dans quel maison l'élève effectuera sa scolarité. Il a le choix entre : Pouffsouffle qui regroupe ceux qui sont justes et loyaux, qui aiment travailler et qui ont beaucoup de patience ; Serdaigle sont sages et réfléchis ; Griffondor sont les plus hardis et les plus forts, mais surtout ce sont ceux qui ont le plus de courage ; Serpentard sont plutôt malin, car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards, qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

L'école de Poudlard est dirigée par le célébrissime Albus Dumbledore. Le plus puissant sorcier de sa génération et encore aujourd'hui. Dans les années 1950 plusieurs personnes sont entrées à Poudlard. Une personne en particulier, Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui a été envoyé dans la maison de Serpentard. Cette personne est devenue l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire. Il a commencé à recruter des sorciers, qui par la suite sont devenus des Mangemorts, ses fidèles serviteurs. Son but étaient d'irradiquer les née-moldus, les sangs-mêlés, et terminer par les moldus. Lord Voldemort alias Tom Jedusor allait frapper à la porte de ses victimes avec cette fameuse lumière verte, il ordonna aux gens de le rejoindre. S'ils refusaient, ils mourraient. Si ils rejoignaient ses rangs, un tatouage s'imposait sur leur avant bras gauche. Ce tatouage représenté une tête de mort entouré d'un serpent. Tom Elvis Jedusor était le digne héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

Mais ce que l'histoire ne raconte pas, c'est que Tom avait une femme. C'était un mariage arrangé par leurs ancêtres. Cela est très courant pour des sang-purs.

Des sang-purs sont des personnes qui sont nées de parents sorciers et leurs ancêtres étant tous des sorciers. Après il y a aussi des sorciers de famille moldus (non sorciers) qui peuvent devenir des sorciers par pur hasard et à l'âge de dix-onze ans reçoivent une lettre de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard pour leur annonçaient leur admission dans celle-ci. Et il y a aussi les sorciers de sang-mêlé qui eux sont issues de parents moldus et sorciers.

Tom s'est donc marié à une sang-pure à l'âge de 25 ans, sa femme, elle venait d'avoir 17 ans (dans le monde des sorciers 17 ans est la majorité). Sa femme était d'une beauté royale ce qui allait plutôt bien avec son statut. Cette jeune femme était insu de la plus puissante famille au monde. En réalité, cette famille était la toute première famille de sorcier. Une rumeur a toujours circulé, cette famille possèderait les plus puissants pouvoir qu'il n'existera jamais. La famille Petrova est alors devenue en quelque sorte la famille royale du monde sorcier. Ce qui confirmait cette rumeur fut leur discrétion. Leur château est dans un endroit inconnu de toute personne extérieur à la famille. Les membres ont toujours étaient exceptionnellement doué dans tous ce qu'ils ont entrepris. Eux seules savent l'étendu du pouvoir et de leur capacités.

Malheureusement, Tom Jedusor le savaient parfaitement et a utilisé cette jeune femme.

Personne n'a jamais vraiment su comment il a pu exploiter sa puissance, parce que trop peu de personne savaient qu'ils étaient mariée. Mais une chose est sur, Tom n'était pas le seul a avoir utilisé la magie noir. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Marianna est tombé enceinte d'une mignonne petite fille. Par contre, ce que Tom n'avait pas prévu c'était que Marianna Pétrova tombe malade suite à une malédiction lancé par ses ancêtres. Cette malédiction c'est déclenché à cause de la pratique abusive de la magie noire. Mais comment une sorcière si puissante n'a t –elle pas dit non à tous cela ? Voici un des nombreux mystères à découvrir sur cette famille.

Marianna a cherché par tous les moyens d'arrêtée cette malédiction. Sa petite fille ne pouvait pas grandir sans sa mère et surtout avec un père comme Tom. Ne trouvant pas de contre sort et de solutions, elle est allée voir un des ses amis proches de l'école de sorcellerie. Severus Rogue. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils ont trouvé une potion qui ralentissait ce poison destructeur. Mais il a étaient très claire, si elle continu à utilisé sa précieuse magie, elle mourra. Severus était un serviteur du Lord. Mais malheureusement, elle devait protéger sa fille de son père, qui devenait de plus en plu puissant. Elle avait déjà prévue de disparaître avant le première tournant de cette guerre.

Le 25 décembre de l'année de naissance de la petite fille, Voldemort fut mis à terre par le petit Harry Potter. La mère du petit, Lily utilisa un sort puissant d'amour pour protéger son fils jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Elle se débattit mais elle avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour protéger son petit bébé. Lily fut tuée elle aussi. Voldemort s'approcha du bébé en voulant le tuer mais le sort se retourna contre lui. Voldemort avait été battu par Harry Potter, un nouveau née. Mais il avait laissé une partie de lui dans ce bébé et aussi une partie de ses pouvoirs immenses. Il laissa aussi sa femme et sa fille seules. Maria pu mettre en place son plan pour disparaître. Les partisans de Voldemort étaient tous au courant qu'il avait une héritière. Zora Nélina Jedusor Pétrova. Sur le prénom de sa fille, il mit un charme pour que personne ne puissent le prononcer sans qu'on ne retrouve la personne, tout qu'il l'a fait avec l'acronyme de son nom. Il voulait qu'elle instaure la peur des son plus jeunes âge.

Les années passées et Maria commençait à devenir de plus en plus malade. Le mal était fait, et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir. Maria avait tout prévue pour que sa fille ne se retrouve jamais seule.

Lors de ses années à Poudlard la jeune Pétrova avait liée des liens étroits avec Narcissa Black. Malgré leur répartition différente, les deux jeunes femmes ont gardés durant 7 ans une belle amitié grâce aux nombreux galas organisés au sein de la société des Sang-purs. Narcissa devenue Malefoy ainsi que Severus Rogue fut les seuls invités du mariage entre Maria et Tom. Elle était donc au courant de toute la tragique histoire de son amie. Quand Voldemort fut vaincu, Maria choisit donc de ce caché dans le Wiltshire, juste à coté du Manoir Malefoy. Cela permit a Maria d'être certaine que sa fille ne se retrouve seule à son décès.

Les Malefoy avaient un fils du même âge que Nélie. Durant près de 8 ans Maria habita la maison à côté des Malefoy. Drago, le fils Malefoy, a su noué des liens forts avec la jeune Zora, renommé Nélina. Elle était pourtant très réservée, et préféré la solitude à la compagnie d'autrui. Mais Drago a su percé cette carapace aux cours des années, et découvrir la merveilleuse petite fille qu'elle était. Leurs parents respectifs étaient d'ailleurs très surpris. Les deux enfants ne s'étaient encore jamais disputaient, seulement de simple chamaillerie. Drago avait conscience que la mère de Nélina était gravement malade. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, et qui était bien malheureux était que Nélina allait hériter de cette malédiction. Personne ne l'avait prédit.

Du haut de ses 9 ans, Nélina du affronté la perte de sa mère. Ce fut extrêment douloureux. La jeune fille connaissait seulement sa mère et les Malefoy, alors perdre son modèle, la personne qui vous berce le soir, qui efface vos craintes par un sourire, c'est dur. Elle devint orpheline à l'âge de 9 ans.

Pendant deux ans Nélina fut gracieusement accueillis chez les Malfoy. Narcissa l'éleva comme la fille qu'elle n'a jamais eue, mais surtout comme le dernier souvenir de sa meilleure amie. Quand au père de Drago, Lucius il essaya d'être un certain modèle paternel malgré sa position. Malgré sa douloureuse perte, la jeune fille réussi à vivre avec eux avec sourire.

Puis viens la venue de Blaise Zabini, un ami de Drago. Evidement, la rencontre entre Nélina et Blaise n'a pas été simple. Toujours autant fermé malgré les années, elle n'arrivait simplement pas à être a l'aise en compagnie d'autres personnes. Mais, là aussi, avec le temps le jeune Zabini a su être un bon ami. Drago, Blaise et Nélina reussir à formé un joli petit trio. Pour les deux garçons, Nélina étaient vraiment au centre de leur attention. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de la petite fille. Au cours des années, Nélina ressemblé de plus en plus à sa mère, mais avait tout de même certain airs de son père, comme la couleur de ses cheveux, brun. Mais elle a gardé le bleu innocent de sa mère, qui si on le sait est le trait génétique des Pétrova.

Narcissa avait juré de ne jamais révélé le secret sur l'identité du père de Nélina. Si par malheurs quelqu'un apprenait ses origines, le monde sorcier et moldus courait un grand danger. Le trône du Lord avait une héritière, les mangemorts toujours en libertés qui soutenaient les idéologies du seigneur des Ténèbres tenteraient par tous les moyens de corrompre la jeune fillette. Bien évidement, après la chute de Voldemort, beaucoup on chercher la fameuse héritière. Mais grâce aux protections de sa mère, personne ne l'a jamais trouvé et tous la pense morte.

Puis le jour de ses onze ans, Nélina reçut la visite d'un grand monsieur barbu. Albus Dumbledore. Il avait demandé la permission de s'entretenir avec elle, seul à seul. Malgré la réticence de Narcissa, elle accepta. Etrangement, le vieux Monsieur connaissait son entière identité. Mais la dame Malefoy avait confiance en ce grand sorcier.

Durant cet entretient, Nélie apprit beaucoup de chose sur sa mère, une sorcière d'exception, avait-il dit. Mais aussi sur son père. Dumbledore lui expliqua clairement qu'elle allait devenir une très grande sorcière, peu être même la plus puissante que le monde est connu. Mais un mystère resté toujours, il ne savait pas quel était le pouvoir si spéciale de sa famille. Par contre, il avait déjà eu un aperçu de la puissance que conféré ce pouvoir. Albus lui expliqua qu'il avait déjà peu voir sa mère en colère, et ce fut dévastateur. C'était d'ailleurs l'objet de sa visite, il venait la mettre en garde.

-Il est destructeur, plus vous pensez le maîtriser plus c'est lui qui vous contrôle, dit sombrement le Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie.

Nélie se souvient parfaitement de l'air grave qu'arborer le sorcier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas maintenant, les premiers signes que Miss Pétrova a eu, été à l'âge de 14 ans. Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler d'ici là reprit dit-il plus joyeusement. Sur ceux, je vous dis à la rentrée du 1er septembre Miss.

Puis il était reparti comme il était venu, dans un tourbillon de poussière.

Après cette discussion avec la jeune fille, Narcissa et le directeur ont tous les deux convenus d'une meilleure identité. Zora Nélina Jedusor Pétrova est alors devenue Nélie Black, cousine très éloigné de la famille Black, qui n'a pas de sang commun avec Narcissa.

Malgré son jeune âge, Nélie comprit l'importance de son secret, et les grands enjeux derrières.


End file.
